White Rose
by KillerWail
Summary: Usui Takumi blamed himself for her death. Driven mad by love, he decides to follow her footsteps, even if it's hell. But fate allowed him another chance. Time traveling. He managed to save his most beloved from her death even if it meant hurting everyone in the process. And and by everyone, he, himself was included.
1. Breaking The Promise

**This is a love story about a clever yet dense girl and a clever yet perverted alien. He was human before, and fell in love with a certain girl in his time. However, fate didn't allow his happiness to last. In a tragic accident, the girl he loved passed away, leaving him alone. After being driven mad by love, he decides to end his life, but fate decided to play a little game on him. Time traveling?**

**Breaking The Promise**

He stared at the white marble gravestone in front of him, completely frozen. It has been... three days? Three days since she's left. She left him, leaving him alone. His messy blonde hair covered his eyes, covering up his misery and the back of his black suit was nearly soaked. But he was still there, standing right there, never leaving her. The sky was grey and gloomy, the rain fell hard as the horizon began to blur. The sky cried, and so did his heart.

He has been there ever since the last time he saw her pale and emotionless face, slowly disappearing when the coffin had closed. Her mother, sister, and friends gathered there to say their last farewells. Some friends cried their hearts out and let their tears drip on the dark coffin. But others, like her mother, could not bear the pain of the old sending off the young. The guests at her funeral left slowly, one by one, and even her mother had left. Until, he was the last one standing...all alone.

He still stood there with a black umbrella in one hand and a bouquet of white roses in the other. He never moved or budged since the beginning of the funeral. He stayed still and could only stare at her gravestone. The pain of losing her was unbearable. He didn't cry. He didn't yell. In fact, he expressed nothing since the day he saw her under the white sheets in the hospital. When he saw the bouquet of white roses stained red.

She was so innocent and young. Her charming smile could bring warmth to others. Her figure was honorable. Her existence was beautiful... and was the only reason why he was alive.

_"I only live today because of you."_

He was devastated, miserable, agonized by her death. But he just couldn't cry. He wants to yell, he wants to fight, he wants... her back alive.

* * *

_"Usui!" She called and waved. The raven haired girl happily skipped over to him. She was in her usual professional-clothes-for-court and carried the new white Louis Vuitton bag he had given her for their anniversary. She smiled and waved with her left hand, which now had diamond ring on her fourth finger._

_He sped walked over to his beloved fiance and gave her a nice big hug. "Did you win?"_

_She smiled and then elbowed him, "Of course I did. There's no way I'd lose to my alien fiance wouldn't I?" She dragged him towards the ice cream stand. "Let's get some. Don't worry, it's your treat." She smiled innocently._

_"My treat? Mrs. Usui, how can you say that it's my treat so casually?" He asked, always enhanced by the things his fiance can do. "Stop being so cute."_

_She smirked and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I won a case today so of course we have to celebrate-" She was silent for a moment. "Wait, what did you say?" _

_"That you were cute."_

_"The one before that."_

_"Why could you say 'Don't worry, it's your treat' so casually?"_

_"No, the one before that!"_

_A mischievous grin stretched over his face. "I asked you, 'Did you win your case'."_

_"No! Ugh... What ever."_

_"What did you want me to say?"_

_"Nothing."_

_He blinked at his fiance's blunt and obvious lie. She was never good at lying. He's known her since high school and the he-says-something-perverted-&-she-always-says-shut-up-you-perverted-alien conversation never really stopped, although she has gotten tired to deal with his perverted acts._

_She was already looking at the flavors of the ice cream when he suddenly said, __"Wait... I think I remember..."_

_She turned around, "You do?"_

_"Hmm... I'm trying to think hard." He closed his eyes and acted like he was thinking real hard. "You know, a kiss would really help my memories..."_

_"Shut up and pick a flavor." She snapped at her fiance. She pinched him slightly on the arm and whispered, "You! Behave! This is Central Park, there are PEOPLE all around us. Don't even try..." She then fiddled through her purse to to find her wallet. "One vanilla and one chocolate please."_

_"Ah... My head hurts! It's hurting so much I'm gonna die! If only someone could kiss me, then I will be saved! Oh my savior! My hero! For your information, I prefer blood type B dark haired girls that are 5'5 and has a strong cute attitude like a tsundere to save me." Usui whined and pouted._

_People stared at the couple._

_"You look constipated, Usui Takumi. Now get up and shut your mouth before I hurt you in public." She said without even looking at him. She paid for the ice cream and walked away. "I don't know that guy right there. Don't worry everyone, this is just some guy that has escaped from the mental hospital." She smiled and left him in the crowd._

_He smirked and got up. _

_It wasn't long until he caught up to his fiance. He slowly crept behind her and stalked her while she was eating her vanilla ice cream. Suddenly, he attacked from the left and bit a huge chunk of her ice cream while she was still licking the dessert. She froze. And the next thing you knew was a dark and scary aura forming around her. "USUI TAKUMI!"_

_#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$& !&$&%$*&^%&#^#%*__#$%&^*%# %#$&_

___The couple was walking along the sidewalk of the lake peacefully once again. "Don't you ever do that again, you uncivilized creep." She warned._

___He smirked. "Why not? Sharing is caring you know, Mrs. Usui."_

___"Tch. I can't believe that I would end up with this pervert as a husband." She half blushed half scolded._

___While they were walking, he tried to hold her hand but she refused and crossed her arms._

___He sighed but forgot about the issue when he found some guy staring at his fiance. The guy was pretty tall and had dark hair. He had a kind smile on his face while petting his dog. His bright blue eyes seemed to be glued on her. Before he could react, his golden retriever ran towards her and started licking her._

___"Woah!" She was a bit startled. She fell when the dog jumped on her. It started wagging his tail happily and licked her cheeks._

___"Honey!" The man ran towards the dog and her, "Are you alright?"_

___"I'm so sorry, Honey is sometimes just over friendly." The man apologized._

___"It's okay, your dog is really cute," she petted the dog. "I'm alright so you don't need to worry."_

_______Before he could respond, a cold voice cut in, "Who were calling 'honey'?"_

_______The man turned and looked at him. "Uh. My dog, his name is Honey."_

_______There was an awkward silence..._

_______"It's alright, since I'm not hurt. Usui, just drop it." She wanted to drag her fiance away before he tries to kill the poor guy._

_______"Well, okay. I'm sorry I didn't realized that you were with your boyfriend," the man looked at him, a little embarrassed._

___ "What do you mean 'okay'? This is not okay. My wife is pregnant with my baby for three months already and your dog just jumped on her." He said in a cool tone._

___The man stared at him, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realized that you were married and... Are you okay? And the baby?" The man asked in concern._

___She stood there one-third shocked, one-third angry, and one-third confused. She finally snapped out of it and smacked her "husband" on the head. "Who're caling your wife?"_

___He just chuckled and dragged his angry fiance by the hand, away from the "evil" young man and his "evil" dog._

___"You think I look like a pregnant women? You pervert! I can turn down our marriage anytime, idiot! You-" She was about to give her full lecture when her fiance suddenly pulled her waist and put his ear on her stomach._

___"Usui! What are you doing-"_

___"Shh... What? What was that?" He said out loud. "Oh okay, so you want daddy's personal cooking later and wants mommy to stay overnight at daddy's also? Alright, I got this."_

___She frowned._

___"Our baby wants you to come to my place after fro dinner and sleep with me."_

___... _

___She pinched him on the arm, leaving a dark bruise and walked away, fuming over embarrassment. She looked around and saw people pointing at them with the "Oh look, that is so sweet of the husband!" look._

___Walk away, walk away. She was so mad at him that she didn't know what to say. Normally, she would have beaten him into a pulp, but right now, there was PEOPLE around... _

___They slowly came to a stop to throw away the napkins they used for the ice cream and sat down on a park bench. They watched the alluring blend of red, orange, and yellow create one of the most beautiful scenery of a sunset. She laid her head on his protective shoulders. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked._

___He nodded and said, "But it's nothing compared to you."_

___She hid her blush and hit him softly on the arm. "I didn't mean the sunset, I meant them." He followed her gaze to the couple on the bench next to them. Both of the man and women had hair white as alabaster and wrinkles on their skin. Despite their age, they still looked like a newly wed couple. Their smile and eyes told a love story only they would know the best. The old man took the old women's hand and together they watched the sunset just like them._

___He nodded._

___"I wish I could be like that. Even at an old age, my lover would still hold me like that, never letting go. We would go through bitter and sweet times together, and have a story of our own." She smiled at him._

___He looked at his fiance and said, "I want to be like that too. I want to hold you in my arms no matter if I'm eighty-three, ninety-five, or a hundred."_

___Her eyes lit up. "Usui, lets make a promise."_

___"Anything for you."_

___"Will you promise to stay by my side until our hair turns white and through sickness and health?"_

___"You sound like a priest, Ayuzawa."_

___She looked at him. "Come on! Get serious!"_

___"Alright, alright. Yes, I promise."_

___She smiled. _

___"Then, will____ you promise to stay by my side until our hair turns white and through sickness and health?"_

___"I promise."_

_He held his fiance even tighter. "Promise that you won't leave me alone, because if you do, I'll never forgive you."_

_____"Of course, idiot."_

* * *

"Ayuzawa." He finally spoke. He dropped his umbrella and let the rain pour on him. It stung him in ever direction like tiny ice needles. He didn't care. He let his wet blonde locks drip onto his face, his expensive suit get soaked, and the rain to wash away the pain for him. Unfortunately, the rain may never wash away his pain. He gently placed the rose bouquet on her fresh grave and touched her grave stone lightly. "You broke our promise."


	2. Wait For Me

**Wait For Me**

He stood quietly in his office. As the second heir of the Walker Corporations, he controlled the whole entire Japan branch and many other branches mainly in Asia. His office covered the whole entire floor, with all glass walls and half of it consisted an enormous lights were turned off as he watched the bright city lights of midnight in Tokyo. Twisting the glass of wine in his hands, he watched the lines of car lights speeding through the highways. When did he start to drink wine? Doesn't wine ease the pain? He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he saw her.

Her natural pale face and her alerting yet charming eyes melted his heart. Her dark hair laid casually on her shoulders and she smiled at him. He reached out to her and she reached her hands for him. "Ayuzawa..."

"Idiot. What are you doing? Are you drinking wine?!" She scolded.

He looked at his glass and threw it against the wall, breaking the glass. He ran towards her and hugged her. She smiled faintly and patted him on the back gently. Sometimes silence are worth a million words.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone. "Misaki... Misaki..." He called desperately. He fell to his knees and stared at his own pitiful reflection on the window. He took his wallet out and looked at their wedding picture. She was in her white gown, smiling happily at the camera in his arms. He touched the picture and caressed her cheeks with his thumb. "Why did you leave me? The last thing I wanted was to be alone... again..." His tears fell onto the picture one by one slowly.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open when a he felt a mask of cold liquid hit his face. His first reaction was to sit up, but the alcohol hangover from last night overcame it. He put his hand over his eyes to block the blinding bright light from his window.

"Look how pathetic you are," a cold but familiar voice stated.

He slowly turned his body and tried to move his which still grasped a bottle of wine. "Why are you here?"

The man snorted. "I came to report back about the case."

His emerald eyes immediately shot open, alert and wide. He sat right up and faced his half-brother.

"It's wasn't an accident, we discovered that there was an error in the breaks which made the car go berserk. Then, there was a time bomb attached to the engine. It was them." The dark haired brother straightened up his tie and handed him the envelope.

He looked through the contents in the envelope and his face became dark. It was files about the so called "accident". Finally, he came across the pictures taken by the police. He touched the picture of his bloody and dead fiance in the driver's seat.

"It appears that the original target was you. Unfortunately, Misaki was driving instead of you. First, when Misaki tried to stop the brakes, it wasn't long until it triggered the bomb. The bomb set off exactly at 15:11:11," Gerard explained.

He was quiet for awhile and put the files down. He slumped down on one of the dark grey couches in his office. Gerard kicked away some empty wine bottles and sat across from him. "I knew that you were madly in love with when you threatened grandfather that if you didn't marry her you would give up all your stocks and give up your position as vice president of the Walker Corporations. However, I hope that this won't your management."

He still had no emotions on his face and kept silent.

Gerard sighed. "Are you seriously going to keep this pitiful act up? Drowning yourself in alcohol all day like a drunkard. It's only cute for a day or two you know."

He was still silent.

"Even Ayuzawa would think you're pathetic."

No answer.

Gerard stood up and looked down at his half brother. "I'll tell you what, you are hopeless."

He walked out of his office while he loosened his tie. "That damned attitude, is just like mother's."

* * *

Flashback…

His phone buzzed.

"Usui?" The voice asked. It was the voice of the women he dreamt every night, but it contained a bit of panic.

"Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

"UGH!" She yelled. A sound of a clink was heard. "Ouch! Damn car!"

"Are you alright?" Usui asked in concern.

"Yeah. It's just that my car isn't working properly. I can't start it. I might have to call the towing company but I've got a visit to Akimoto's in less than an hour. Can I borrow your car?"

"I told you to dump that cheap car. See? Now it broke down," he lectured and sighed.

"It's not cheap! Nor is it stupid! It's been with me for eight years already, it's just old.

"Yep, and you want to tell me about how Ayuzawa Misaki, Japan's most talented female lawyer still drives an old cheap honda that breaks down at least three times a week?"

"Oh shut up already."

He smirked.

"Whatever, I'll be at your place in ten minutes, I'm taking a cab," she informed him. "Just leave your keys to Shizuki."

"But I want to see my cute little Misa-chan!" Usui pouted.

She sighed at her childish future husband's immaturity. "No, and don't try to deny it, you have a meeting at three. Don't try to neglect your duties."

"Come on…"

"No."

"Misa-chan~"

"Seriously, last time you were texting me while you were at a press conference with almost a hundred reporters in the room!"

"That's because you are so much cuter than a hundred nosy people who digs into my life story."

"..."

"Misa-chan~"

"You're going to your meeting and I'm going to get your car from Shizuki, it's final."

"Fine, fine, you win."

He can tell that she was smiling triumphantly even through the phone. "Of course."

He sighed dramatically, "I really have to contain myself. I can't stop falling for you more every second. That's why you always get your way of things."

She laughed a bit, "Shut up, idiot. It's so cheesy."

"But you like it don't you?" He teased.

"Oh shut up already, Usui," she demanded.

"Misa-chan is blushing~"

"W-What?! No I'm not! I'm going to hang up."

"I love you, Misaki!"

"Tch." His fiancee hung up.

He chuckled and started getting ready for his meeting.

He was midway in his meeting until he felt his phone vibrate again. Taking his phone out, he realized the caller. It was his beloved. Then it dawned on him. Why would she call him at this time? She knew he was in the middle of a meeting. Ha, she probably missed him so much that she couldn't wait. He smirked and walked out of the meeting room in the middle of someone's presentation.

"Misaki?" He answered.

"Usui!" Her voice sounded terrified and panicked. Then, a horrible screeching sound was heard in the background. His faced darkened. She was in danger. "Usui? Help me! Your car is out of control, I can't use the brakes!"

"What? Misaki, where are you right now?" His eyes were full of terror.

"Usui... I love you."

"Misaki... "

Her scream was heard and the line clicked off. "Misaki?! Misaki! Ayuzawa Misaki, answer me!"

There was no reply.

To him, time froze. There was only one thing on his mind and that was a certain Japanese female lawyer.

"Mr. Walker-" Shizuki, his secretary began when he walked straight towards the ignored her worries and pressed the button for the elevator. The elevator was slow as a slug and he darted for the stairs. He started down the steps, jumping over a couple at one time, but it was still too slow. He then jumped down a couple stories, holding himself from the stairway handle from the side. He was obviously panicked, scared, and worried.

Soon, he was down at the garage. He walked straight up to his jet black Ferrari which had a fierce wicked aroma. The car sensed the remote in his pockets and unlocked automatically. The engine immediately flared up and soon, a speeding black car was seen on the highways of Tokyo.

"Misaki, wait for me..."


End file.
